High-performance computing systems may utilize specialized computer hardware to execute a single or a limited number of processes with improved efficiency (decreased processing time and/or power) over that of a general-purpose computer system executing that same process/processes. For example, execution of a multiplication operation, by a general-purpose processor as part of a general-purpose computer system, may be comparatively less efficient than a pipelined multiplication operation executed by an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) (utilizing a special-purpose configuration of transistors/logic gates to make up the multiplication circuit). Similarly, a multiply-scan operation is an example of a comparatively inefficient operation when executed by a general-purpose computer system, and when compared to simpler operations, including, among others, addition operations, or simple logic operations (bitwise AND, OR, NOT, XOR, left shift, right shift, and the like). Currently, however, no special-purpose circuit exists for executing a pipelined multiply-scan operation.